L'amour est un plat qui se mange à deux
by Hinanoyuki
Summary: L'amour est comme un plat. Si tu veux qu'il soit beau et magnifique c'est toujours mieux de le partager avec quelqu'un. Sanji, chef cuisinier et grand connaisseur dans le domaine de l'amour, va apprendre ce grand art qu'est l'amour à Luffy. Son capitaine va t-il apprécier et répondre favorablement à son cuisinier ? Seul le destin pour répondre à cette question...


**Salut tout le monde.**

**Alors je me lance dans ma première fanfic à chapitre Yaoi. Certaine petite chose changeront par rapport au manga d'origine mais ce n'est pas bien grave ne vous inquiété(e) pas.**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda. Je ne fais que les emprunter... Par contre les fautes sont de moi...**

**Il y aura des lemons donc âme sensible et homophobe s'abstenir de lire cette fanfic. Sinon bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Que le monde peut être cruel.<strong>

**Sanji P.O.V**

Deux ans. C'est long deux ans... Mais quel idée a-t-il eu encore... A-t-il seulement idée de se que je ressens pour lui... Non bien évidement que non. Je l'ai toujours caché aux yeux de tous. Quoi de plus normal je ne suis pas sensé être attiré par les hommes.

Au moins il est en vie c'est déjà ça de prit. À le voir sur la photo, il a du en baver pendant cette guerre. En même temps il a l'air plus mature aussi. Au moins il pense à nous, la preuve par ce message que seul nous, membre de l'équipage, pouvons comprendre.

Tu ne peux pas savoir, Luffy, quel effet elle fait sur moi cette photo. C'est en regardant cette photo que je repense à la fois où je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. Même si ça m'as pris du temps pour l'accepter, je n'aimais que Luffy et personne d'autre. J'avais beau être un coureur de jupon, je n'étais pas très fière de mon attitude...

_**Flash Back**_

_Nous étions à Water Seven, la métropole aquatique. Le duel que Usopp avait lancé à Luffy venait d'avoir lieu. Quand j'avais vue Luffy pleurer et essayer d'être fort, je le trouvais si fragile que je n'avais eu envie que d'une chose c'étais de descendre du bateau et de prendre notre capitaine dans mes bras et qu'il n'en sorte plus. J'avais écouté d'une oreille distraite ce que se disait Luffy et Zoro, trop obnubilé par les larmes que je voyais couler sur les joues de Luffy. Il me semblait que c'était la première fois où Luffy pleurait devant nous. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait se briser d'une minute à l'autre._

_Peut après, on prit toutes nos affaires du Merry et on partit. On prit des chambres dans un des hôtels du centre ville. On avait tous une chambre d'une personne ce qui changeais de d'habitude._

_Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil et décidai donc de faire un tour dans les rues de Water Seven de nuit. Je me promenais sans but mais au bout d'un moment, je me suis arrêtais sur un des ponts qui passait au dessus d'un des nombreux canaux de la ville. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans les alentours. Je m'accoudais sur la rambarde, sortie mon paquet de cigarette et m'en pris une. Après l'avoir allumé, je repensais à se qu'il venait de se passer ainsi que se que j'avais ressentis en voyant Luffy dans cette état. _

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais attention à tout ses gestes. Je ne savais plus à partir de quel moment ma vision de Luffy avait changé. Tout ce que je savais c'est que à en se moment j'étais complètement effrayé. Je savais que se que je ressentais pour lui n'étais plus de l'amitié._

_-Merde, m'exclamais-je_

_J'étais tout simplement tombé amoureux d'une personne qui ne devait même pas savoir le sens du mot amoureux. De tous les moments où j'aurais pus me rendre compte de cela, il fallait que se soit quand l'équipage allait au plus mal._

_Alors que la soirée continuait à avancer, je pris la décision de m'éloigner un peu de Luffy tout en restant dans l'équipage. Je ne voulais pas que se que je ressentais pour lui se voit par les autres et même par le principal intérêt._

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Ensuite nos aventures avaient continués. Je n'avais pas voulu dire mes sentiments pour Luffy de peur de me faire renvoyer de l'équipage. J'avais bien crus le perdre quand Kuma nous avait demandé la tête de notre capitaine. Pour moi, comme pour les autres s'étaient inenvisageable. En plus d'être notre capitaine il était notre amie et il nous avait tous sauvé d'une manière ou d'une autre. En nous prenant dans son équipage, il nous offrait un moyen de réaliser nos rêves. Alors le faite qu'on puisse même le perdre pour le donner à la marine aurait été comme le trahir.

Maintenant alors que je suis sur cette ile de malheur avec des travestis ne m'enchantais pas vraiment. Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était être à ses côtés. Mais si Luffy nous demandait d'attendre deux ans alors soit. J'étais prêts à endurer l'enfers pour le retrouver. Même si pour ça je devais battre Iwa, qui soit dit en passant était avec toi dans cette guerre, ainsi que tout ses travestis qui ne désiraient qu'une chose : me faire porter une horrible robe.

"-C'est bon Luffy j'ai compris, m'exclamais-je en regardant la photo sur le journal.

-Tu as compris quoi ? Qu'est-ce que mon chapeau de paille boy peut bien avoir dit ? Demanda Iwa

-C'est un message qu'il fait passer à son équipage et que seul nous pouvons comprendre alors cherche pas, m'écriais-je en colère"

C'est vrai quoi, ce travlo avait oser douter du faite que j'étais dans l'équipage de mon capitaine, la personne que j'aimais, quel ironie...

Alors que l'on mangeait Iwa et moi, je goutais à la cuisine de ses fous. J'imaginais bien Luffy en train de s'empiffrer parce que c'était trop bon. Je demandais à Iwa si je pouvais avoir leurs recettes car c'était mon travail de cuisinier de redonner des forces à l'équipages. Il me dit que si je voulais ces recettes je devais battre ses protégés qui eux essayeront par tout les moyens de me faire porter une robe.

Je m'allumais une cigarette et me repassa ce que j'avais vécu avec l'équipage. J'avais pensais, au début, que leurs rêves était stupide. Mais maintenant je me dis que leurs rêves n'est pas plus insensé que le mien. Trouver une mer qui n'a jamais été trouvé avant n'est pas mieux que trouver le One Piece alors que l'on ne sait pas ce que c'est. Or je suis prêts à me battre pour mon rêve, pour mes convictions, pour pouvoir épauler encore plus Luffy dans sa quête et qu'il n'est pas trop à prendre sur lui pour nous protéger, mais surtout pour le revoir. Je m'élançais donc dans mon enfer personnel.

Alors que je prend une pause dans ma fuite des travestis auquel j'ai échappé de peu, je me fais la promesse que quand je reverrais Luffy je lui ferais la déclaration de mes sentiments les plus sincères pour lui. J'essaierais d'être au maximum présent pour lui comme il l'a été pour nous. J'essaierais d'allerger sa peine d'avoir perdu son frère pendant cette guerre. Comme il est un estomac sur pattes, je lui ferais des plats encor meilleur.

Je lui dirais que je l'aime d'un amour qui m'a rongé de l'intérieur quand je lui ai caché ainsi qu'aux autres. S'il ne comprend pas, je prendrais le temps de lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers. Si mes sentiments sont retournés alors je le comblerais de petites attentions comme je comble Nami et Robin mais cette fois je ne râlerais pas. J'essaierais d'être le plus doux possible avec lui si, comme je le pense, il n'a jamais eu personne avant moi. J'essaierais d'entre un amant doux avec lui. Si mes sentiments ne sont pas retournés alors peut être que je partirais ou si il me demande de rester et bien je resterais mais j'essaierais d'être fort et de prendre sur moi.

Tout se que je souhaite maintenant alors que je suis sur cette ile de Kedétrav, c'est que ses deux ans passe vite et que ça me rende plus fort.

Au loin j'entends les travestis qui crie mon prénom.

"-Mais c'est pas vrai ils peuvent pas me laisser penser à lui cinq minutes non !

-Sanji ! Ah le voilà les filles je l'ai trouvé, dit un des travlos

-Merde mais laisser moi...

Je recommençais à courir le plus loin possible de ses abominations

-Sanji vient par là. Essaie cette robe elle t'ira à ravir

-J'en veux pas. Mais fichais moi la paix, m'écriais-je

-Sanji, revient, ta place est parmi nous

-Dans vos rêves!"

Et je continuais à essayer de les semer mais mine de rien ils me retrouvent toujours. En même temps c'est leur ile, ils la connaissent mieux que moi.

Tout se que j'espère aussi c'est que cette épreuve ne m'aura pas trop traumatisé pour diverse raison mais la première surtout pour pouvoir profiter de Luffy sans avoir à penser à ses abominations qui me court après avec leurs robes.

Qu'elles les gardent franchement, moi je suis un homme viril qui est désespérément amoureux de son capitaine qu'il ne peut même pas voir.

Que le monde peut être cruel parfois.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà. Je ne sais pas quand je sortirais la suite donc ne m'en voulais pas si elle ne sort pas avant un petit moment.<p>

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez par une review...


End file.
